I Know You
by Ummm.Okay I got nuthin
Summary: It was her favorite TV show and she was thrown into their world by a strange purple vacuum. She knows everything that happens until the Season 5 Finale and is desperate to change it. What was it that brought her to this place? Will she find a way to go back to her world? And most importantly, will she be able to change the future she knows they will face? Starts Season 1.
1. Chapter 1

I turned off the TV with a yawn before resting my head back onto the couch. I had promised myself that I wouldn't sleep before midnight, but I'd had a pretty busy day today and I found my eyelids heavily drooping down to shut my eyes, so I finally gave in to sleep.

But just a few minutes later, I found myself wide awake and listening to the static sounds that the TV was making.

_What the-? I just turned the damn thing off!_

Rubbing my eyes, I reached for the remote control, but I must've accidently pressed something because there was suddenly movement on the TV screen and the static was gone, replaced by familiar sounds and voices. I rubbed my eyes and blinked them a few times, waiting for the images on the screen to get clearer.

_Damon and Bonnie held hands and looked straight at the white, blinding light that was headed their way._

"_Do you think it'll hurt?" Bonnie asked Damon, not even turning around to look at him. _

_It was hard to hear her over the sounds of the destruction of The Other side, but he heard her nevertheless. _

_As the white, glowing light came closer and closer, he finally replied, "I don't-_

_And the light swallowed them both up, leaving nothing but silence and emptiness behind…_

I sighed._ Way to open up that old wound, _I thought as I stared at the whiteness of the TV screen.

Something really weird happened the next moment. The whiteness on the screen turned into a deep purple colour and it sort of came out of the TV, looking like a whirlpool or more like a vacuum.

I stood up and went closer to the TV to take a better look at the purple whirlpool and I stopped just a few inches away from it. Sure enough, it wasn't connected to the TV screen or even anywhere close to it. The whirlpool was a few centimetres away from the screen and just to make sure that it was real and not just an illusion, I decided to touch it with the remote control in my hands.

As soon as the remote control made contact with the whirlpool, I felt a sudden pull towards the whirlpool and tried to pull away. It was too late though, so I closed my eyes and felt the whirlpool pulling me into it. I felt a rush of strong winds around me and had the sensation of flying, but it was gone as quickly as it had come.

When I opened my eyes, I was standing in an unknown place. The place looked strangely familiar and yet, I could swear that I'd never been here before. I also realised that I'd lost the damn remote control that had pulled me into that stupid whirlpool in the first place. But that wasn't even the worst of it.

The worst part was that I had no idea where I was, I had no money or anything else for that matter, and I was stuck over here in my night clothes that I'd been planning to sleep in-a light blue T-shirt and dark blue shorts-so I was also freezing. Thankfully though, I was wearing slippers, so I wasn't going to be walking bare feet.

As if that wasn't bad enough, I would also in a few minutes, have something else to worry about.

Right in front of me, I saw a wooden board that said 'Wickery Bridge.' I knew that I'd heard that name somewhere before but I couldn't seem to remember where.

"A girl your age shouldn't be out here all alone at this time of the night," a voice called out to me. I froze. Not with fear, mind you, alright maybe a little bit of fear but mostly with shock-thick shock-in my mind. The shock was due to recognition. I recognised this voice and knew this person. But it wasn't possible and it couldn't happen, my mind tried to tell me, while my heart just beat louder and faster.

_Wickery Bridge! _I suddenly realised where I had heard that name before. _Mystic Falls….Vampire Diaries…it can't be possible!_

I turned around just in time to come face to face with the owner of that voice. He was so close to me, his body just inches away from mine, that I didn't dare to move and I couldn't seem to look away from his gorgeous blue eyes.

It took me some time to realise why he was staring back at me, his blue eyes looking into my dark brown ones. He was expecting me to reply to him, to say something back to him.

"Umm…I'm sorry, but I didn't hear what you said just now," I said to him. _I was distracted by your handsome face and your perfect body and *sigh* your eyes._

He chuckled as if he'd just read my mind and knew what I was thinking, which made my face flush with heat.

"I asked you what you were doing here so late at night," he said, stepping closer, and I stepped away knowing that his intentions couldn't be good.

"I was just…," I took a deep breath and decided to tell him the truth, "I need your help."

"Well," he chuckled, stepping right under the light of the road lamp, "you chose the wrong person to ask for help."

With that, the colour of his eyes suddenly turned darker, as if ocean waves were wildly crashing against each other. His eyes had veins popping out under them and I saw him flashing his fangs at me.

So without a moment of hesitation, Damon Salvatore dove straight for my neck.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, Damon, stop!" I yelled before I could stop myself and the next thing I knew, I was being held with a tight, choking grip against a tree trunk.

He forced me to look into his eyes as he asked, "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

It was pretty obvious that he was compelling me and any second now I expected my mouth to open with the truth tumbling out of it. But my mouth stayed shut and I couldn't help but looked surprised.

"You don't need to compel me. I'll tell you everything you want to know," I told him as I felt a cough hacking my body.

Damon tightened his grip on my neck as he asked, "Why can't I compel you?"

"I don't know," I whispered, feeling slightly nauseous now, "Can't breathe."

He let go of my neck, making me fall to the ground gasping for breath.

"Sooo…," Damon said, folding his hands, "Talk."

_Impatient Bastard!_ But what else did I expect? This was Damon Salvatore. The guy was practically born a stubborn bastard.

But I just couldn't find it in me to be angry with him and once I opened my mouth, the story just seemed to flow from my lips. I told him everything that had happened to me, even though I knew that there was a possibility that he wouldn't believe half the stuff that I was saying.

When I was done talking, I saw an amused smile playing on Damon's lips. _So he believes me! _I thought hopefully.

"How can I be sure that you're not just making this up because you don't want me kill you?" he asked, raising his eyebrow at me.

"Look you can kill me later, after we figure out how I ended up here and how to get me back to….my world or whatever," I told him, wanting him to believe me.

I knew that trusting people used to be a very big issue for Damon in the past and right now I had no idea which Damon I was dealing with. But I figured that with him being okay with the whole killing humans' concept, it had to be Season 1 or, hell, even early Season 2 of the series.

"So you say that you know me, that you know who I am and what I am capable of, and yet here you are," he said, stepping slowly towards me. It didn't take me long to figure out why, with each small step he took forward, I seemed to be taking a huge step backwards.

He seemed to be looking at me like the lions on Animal Planet looked at the herd of buffaloes or the flock of deer-like they were just waiting to jump them.

"I…umm," I finally bumped against something, another tree trunk, so I couldn't back away from him anymore, "because I need your help."

And I trusted him. That was the weird thing. I probably knew more about Damon than he did about himself and I guess it was that knowledge that made me more confident than ever that he would help me.

"You know snapping your neck right now could be as easy as snapping a twig in half for me," Damon snarled, pulling a twig from one of the branches and snapping it in half right in front of me.

I flinched of course and was really scared, but I swallowed the lump in my throat and said, "But you won't."

I could feel my voice wavering and even hear it when I spoke to him. I forced myself to take a few deep calming breaths and tried to make myself believe that Damon wouldn't really kill me.

As much as I wouldn't mind getting killed by Damon, I really didn't want to die, especially not before I got to meet Kol or Enzo.

Damon tilted his head, sending me one of his most dazzling smiles, "And why is that?"

I was wondering that myself. What reason did he have to not kill me? Because I hadn't managed to give him even one so far.

I suddenly had an idea, knowing exactly what I was going to say to him, but hesitating all the same. I knew that this 'Elena speech' that I was planning on giving him would probably make him kill me within the first few seconds, but it was worth a try.

"Because I know you Damon-better than you know yourself-and although you might find it hard to believe, you have good in you," I paused and took a look at Damon's face.

_Oh god he's gonna kill me now! He's gonna kill me! _Not that I didn't deserve it already, what with the pansy speech that I'd given him. Only Elena was good at the whole 'you-can-change-Damon' speech. Not me.

In fact I was pretty sure that Damon was just laughing in his mind now, at my pathetic attempt of trying to save my own life.

_Goodbye world! Goodbye Mystic Falls! Goodbye my future husband Kol and my other husband Enzo…and maybe I can fit Damon somewhere inside that equation. _

Oh great, being a pansy wasn't enough now I'd started acting like a melodramatic too. _*Sigh* I wonder how I'm going to survive in this place._

"Good," Damon almost spat out, "You think I'm good?! You must have me mistaken with my brother Stefan. He's the do-gooder, so if you want someone to help you I suggest you go knock on his door. Probably has 'Saint Stefan' written on the name plate outside the house with some stupid description of him like-he helps the bereaved."

Damon gave a dark chuckle at his own joke and turned with his back to me.

I bit my lip, using all my energy to try and not run away while I had the chance. Did Damon really hate his brother…hate himself that much?

If I hadn't known better, I would've probably gone with a yes. I mean did he hate himself a lot, but not his brother. He loved Stefan, but he would never admit it to anyone-not even to himself.

"Damon….," I called out to him, wanting to say a thousand things to him, a thousand words. But he stopped me before I could.

"You should probably go," He said, his voice dangerously soft.

"I….," I started to say, but he interrupted me.

"GO!" Damon said and he turned around with his fangs out and his veins popping out, eyes slowly turning red. He looked dangerous and it scared me.

My mind suddenly seemed to have stopped working but my legs hadn't and they took me as far away from him as possible before I could even register what I was seeing. And when I turned back again, I saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

A/N: I decided to make this chapter a little longer because I'm really getting into the story!

I want to thank all the people who've followed or favourited my story, and especially the people who've reviewed it. You really encouraged me to update this chapter earlier than I'd expected!

Also I know that this chapter had a lot of Damon in it and the last chapter had him too, but I promise that this isn't a Damon-centric story. All the other characters have equal parts to play too, and they will all be introduced in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into town looking around; it was really surprising how safe and comfortable I felt here. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that everything about this town was exactly like they showed it on TV. I spotted the town centre, the Grill and the high school right away. I decided that I'd go to the Grill first since 'the gang' would probably be hanging out there. I couldn't control my excitement when I thought about the fact that in a few minutes I would be meeting the all the characters of my favourite TV show.

My excitement was stopped short when I saw a figure sprint past me, faster than any human could, from the corner of my eye. I started walking faster as I felt it coming closer towards me and just as I turned back to see who was following me, I bumped into someone.

"Hey you alright?"

I turned around to find out that it was Stefan who I'd bumped into and let out a sigh of relief.

"I….I thought that….there was something following me," I told Stefan, slightly out of breath.

He squinted his eyes into the darkness then looked back at me reassuringly and said, "I'm sure it was nothing. Maybe you were just imagining things."

_Stefan does have really great hair, _I noted as I changed the subject. I knew that he was lying, he knew exactly what had been following me and so did I.

"Anyway, I was searching for you," I told him.

He looked at me with confusion, probably wondering how a girl he'd never met before could be searching for him, and I saw his shoulders tense. "Why?"

"Because I need your help," I replied and for what was the second time today, I told Stefan about everything that had happened, smoothly leaving out the part where I'd met Damon. I didn't know how Stefan would react to that.

Stefan was silent for a few minutes after I'd told him my story and then he turned to me and said, "It's pretty late in the night and I know that I'm not one of the most innocent people living over here but I do have a pretty big house."

As what he said registered inside my brain, "Are you asking me to stay at the Salvatore Boarding House?"

He shrugged. "I promise I won't try to eat you," he said, trying to make me feel better.

I looked at him astonished. "Are you kidding me? It's always been my dream to see the Boarding house. I can't believe your letting me stay there," I exclaimed. It was like a dream come true.

Stefan smiled at my enthusiasm, "Well in that case, you can stay in my house as long as you want or at least until we figure out how to get you back home."

I nodded my head as we walked to the Boarding house and the weird thing was-I didn't feel scared anymore! Stefan was definitely the nicest person I'd met so far so I knew that there was really nothing to be afraid of.

"So," Stefan started off after a few minutes of silence, "you know everything about me?"

I nodded my head, "About all of you guys."

"So you know what I am?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Yeah, you're a vampire," I replied without so much as a flinch.

"And you aren't scared of me?" He seemed surprised.

"Why should I be scared of you?" I asked him, "Aren't you on a bunny diet?"

Stefan rolled his eyes when I teased him, "I just thought that with you knowing my past….."

"Oh, you mean the ripper phase of your life….," I trailed off, deep in thought, "I guess it depends."

"On what?"

"On which Season and Episode I'm in," I told him

"Maybe I can help you with that," Stefan offered.

I bit my lip, thinking, "Maybe you can! Does Elena know that you're a vampire?"

"Uh….no not yet," Stefan admitted.

So this was Season one, the first few episodes, but I needed to narrow the possibilities down some more.

"Is Vicki still….here?" I asked not wanting Stefan to know that she dies later if it already hasn't happened.

"Yeah," Stefan nodded his head. But I still didn't know exactly which episode this was and asking Stefan if he'd met Damon wasn't really an option for me.

"Did she get attacked by the….wild animal yet?" I asked, deciding to play it safe.

"You mean the one that's been coming in the news? Does she get attacked by it," Stefan asked, which meant that the part where Damon attacked Vicki hadn't happened yet.

It also meant that Stefan had no idea that Damon was in town either. So this was Episode 1. I grinned at him triumphantly just as we reached his house.

The Salvatore Boarding House looked as magnificent as ever. "Ah, finally I get to see it," I said, stepping inside the house just as Stefan opened the door.

* * *

A/N: I want to thank 'kvdsouza' for putting my story in her community. I am really overwhelmed that she thought that it was good enough! I also want to thank my reviewers, followers and the people that favourite me…..just keep it coming.

I know that the story's moving along a little slowly but it'll definitely gain speed as I go deeper into the story. I'm already working on the next chapter and it's definitely longer than these previous ones.

That's it I guess, until I figure out a cool signing off phrase.

Any suggestions?


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning in the guest room, which was right next to Damon's room.

I had actually been surprised when Stefan had told me about a guest room because they had never mentioned any on the show and they certainly hadn't shown any.

The guest room was small compared to the rest of the rooms in this house, but large compared to the size of the rooms in normal houses.

I rolled around on the bed for a few minutes before lazily stretching and getting off it to trot down the stairs. I saw Stefan sitting on the dining table with nothing in front of him and he was looking at the wall opposite him, deep in thought.

"Morning!" I greeted as I sat next to him and he gave me a polite smile in response.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Stefan asked with concern.

"I slept like a log," I told him reassuringly, "the guest room was pretty comfortable."

"So what would you like to eat for breakfast?" he asked

"I usually have a bowl of milk and cereal but…." I trailed off as Stefan sped into the kitchen.

"How about some eggs and baked beans for breakfast today?" Stefan asked.

I looked at him shocked, suddenly realising that he had been sitting here waiting for me to wake up and come downstairs all this time so that he could make me some breakfast. "You're a really good person Stefan," I said truthfully.

"So is that a yes?" he asked with a small laugh as he sat opposite me.

"Yes it is," I laughed back, "and this breakfast is delicious." I swallowed a mouthful of breakfast before eating another spoonful of the tasty food.

"You think this is delicious? Wait till you try Damon's food," Stefan said with a smile, but it was gone before it had even appeared.

"Your brother," I said nodding my head.

"You know about him?" Stefan asked whipping his head in my direction.

"Thought you could keep her in the dark about me forever, little brother?" Damon asked and we both turned around to see him standing right at the door. I groaned, knowing exactly what was going to happen right now.

"Damon?" Stefan looked at him, surprised, "What are you doing over here?"

"I came here to check on you," Damon cocked his head in Stefan's direction, showing fake concern on his face, "and on that perky chick you were talking to yesterday."

Stefan got up, his hands balled up into fists as he stepped towards Damon. But before things could get any worse, I put my hand on Stefan's shoulder. "You have to go to school," I told him calmly, "before you get late."

Stefan raised his eyebrows at me unsurely, but I nodded my head as I pushed him towards the door. "I'll be fine," I whispered to him.

Damon smirked as he circled us and continued talking, "What's her name…..Elena? She looks exactly like Katherine, even delicious enough to eat."

"Damon I swear that if you try to hurt her…." Stefan started off angrily.

"What are you going to do about it Stef?" Damon asked, a devilish glint in his eye as he waited for Stefan to accept his challenge, "You can't kill me since I'm a lot stronger than you and maybe I won't even have to compel Elena to like me."

Stefan froze at that sentence and all my attempts at pushing him out the door were completely useless, "What do you mean Damon?"

I know you might find it hard to believe little brother," Damon said as he walked closer to Stefan, and suddenly I knew exactly what Damon was going to say to him, "but some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm…."

"And your unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift," I completed his sentence and subconsciously started fanning myself with the nearest newspaper. Gosh! It was hot in here.

Damon turned to look at me tilting his head slightly to give me his signature smouldering look which had me looking the other way and fanning myself even faster than before.

But I had other concerns too, apart from the intense heat flushing my face. Just as I turned around to face Stefan, he'd already disappeared.

"Where did he go?" I asked turning back to Damon, who shrugged in response. So I sat back on the table and continued chomping on my breakfast.

"Taylor Swift huh?" Damon asked, raising his eyebrow at me.

"I….um…..knew that line," I told him, looking down so that I wouldn't have to meet his eye.

"Looks like you're quite a big fan of this TV show that you say we're a part of if you remember our every line.

_Your every line_, I corrected his sentence in my mind, _I remember your every line._

"I am," I told him as Damon got up from his seat opposite me and said, "I'm going to go get some breakfast. Tell Stefan to say hi to Elena for me."

With a wink he was gone. I sighed as I stared at the door longingly, wishing that I could go outside, but I didn't have any clothes or any money to buy some clothes. As I went back upstairs, something caught my eye and when I entered the guest room I saw a note and a couple of clothes lying next to it.

'Hope that these will fit you just fine –Stefan.'

I reminded myself to thank Stefan for these. He was really such a darling, that I suddenly couldn't imagine him being bad at all.

After getting ready (let me tell you that those clothes were a perfect fit) I headed out to The Grill, deciding that getting a part time job was the best way to earn some money right now. Maybe I could work a few shifts as a waitress and get some instant cash.

So I entered the Grill for the first time, wearing a plain, forest green-coloured top and jeans. I noticed some heads turn when I stepped inside and I suddenly felt a lump in my throat with butterflies whizzing away in my stomach. My shyness had finally caught up with me and there was no way that I would be able to just walk up to the manager of this place and demand or even plead for a part-time job.

Feeling embarrassed and relieved at the same time, I walked up to the pool table where Matt and Tyler were playing pool and said, "Ummm…excuse me."

I said it so quietly though that I was surprised that they had even heard it, "I was wondering if you guys could…ummm….tell me where the manager's office is. I'm looking for a part-time job." My whole face was coloured red but that didn't seem to faze either of them.

"Sure," Matt said approaching me, "I'm Matt by the way and you must be new over here."

I nodded my head, "I'm Sherry," I introduced myself to him as Tyler reached us.

"Well, it's certainly nice seeing you," Tyler said with a wink and felt my face turn an even darker shade of red.

"Anyways, the manager's office is through there," Matt said pointing in a particular direction," you just have to go straight and then you'll see her office."

I nodded my head, biting my lip as I thanked the both of them but continued standing there, "Could you guys maybe take me to her? I don't think I'll be able to say anything to her on my own."

"Anything for you," Tyler said with a smile as both him and Matt took me to the office.

The manager seemed to be a kind looking lady but that didn't seem to ease my nervousness, seeing as I couldn't even manage to get a word out of my mouth in front of her. I just tried to hide behind Tyler and Matt, which seemed to be going just fine, before they both stepped to the side forcing me to look at the manager who was looking right back at me.

"Ummm….hi," I said awkwardly not knowing what else to say and I heard Matt sigh in a distance.

"Sherry's new over here and she needs a part-time job," Matt said, helpingly and I nodded my head in agreement.

"I really need some money right now so I was just wondering if you have any part-time jobs open over here," I said, starting to gain some confidence.

"As a matter of fact," she said, keeping aside whatever she was doing right now, "I do."

"You two can go outside now," The lady said as she looked at both the boys, who nodded their heads and quietly went out of the office. But not before I managed to mouth a 'thank you' and 'sorry' to the both of them.

"So," she said looking at me with slight interest, "your name is Sherry, is that right?"

I nodded my head as she continued, "Well my name is Mrs Belle. Now do you happen to know anything about bartending?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Alright so first off:

Some random- Thanks a lot for your really inspiring and encouraging review. I am updating this story as soon as I possibly can and I would love it if you could PM me about what you thought about all my other stories.

Second of all, I have my exams coming up in a few months so you are all going to have to be patient with me since I might update at a slow pace. But as soon as they are over and done with, I might update on a weekly or even a daily basis. So...um thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

I stood at the counter, cleaning it until I heard someone sitting on a bar stool and took a deep breath to get ready for my first customer.

Mrs Belle was apparently Amanda Belle's mother. The Amanda, I remembered who had been one of the finalists in the Miss Mystic Falls competition and whom Stefan had attacked when he'd been out of control and in his ripper phase.

Turning around, I was surprised to notice that it was Jeremy who was sitting on a barstool in front of me. But his attention was on someone else entirely and I didn't have to look there to see who it was.

"Hey," I greeted him, trying to take his attention away from Vicki.

"Oh hey," Jeremy looked a little surprised, "You must be new over here; I've never seen you here before."

I nodded my head, "So what do you want to drink. It'll be free of charge since you're my first customer."

"Well," Jeremy seemed to think about it a little bit before ordering a drink.

"Hey that's like a proper drink," I complained narrowing my eyes at him.

"So?" He looked at me in an uncaring manner before turning back to observe Vicki.

"So you're not of legal age," I told him as I leaned towards him.

"And neither are you," Jeremy said, giving me an amused glance.

"Exactly and you don't see me drinking do you?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him.

"Never mind," Jeremy huffed, looking like he'd had enough of this crap and went to sit somewhere where he could stalk Vicki and stare at her from a better angle.

Giving Jeremy a little talk about stalking Vicki like this was my top priority right now but that guy had barely listened to me about the drinks so I was pretty sure that he would run away from me and sit as far away as possible when I would start talking to him about Vicki.

I sighed as I continued to clean the counter and peer at Jeremy from the corner of my eye. He sure was cute and I would have been more than willing to give him a drink. I had just decided to pull that legal age crap on him because he was in his depression-phase right now and I didn't want to encourage him drinking or smoking.

Besides, I was pretty sure that if Elena came in and saw Jeremy drinking, she would give him a pretty big lecture. More than half of which I was sure would go right over his head. Shaking my head, I decided to try mixing a drink like Mrs Belle had taught me to. She had given me an idea of the rules and regulations, shown me what the drinks stacked on the shelves were all called, and also taught me the basics of bartending.

"What are you brooding over?" I heard someone ask and was more than glad to hear that voice.

"Damon!" I exclaimed, happier to see him than I cared to admit, "Tell me, what would you like to drink?"

Damon raised his eyebrow at me, clearly taken by surprise that I was glad to see him and opened his mouth to answer me.

"Ooops. I can't believe I just asked you that," I murmured, giggling slightly. I turned my back to him as I got a bottle of bourbon off the shelf and handed it over to him with a glass. That whiskey was the first and probably the only thing whose exact location on the shelves I remembered.

Now raising both his eyebrows, Damon gave me a weird look before pouring himself the drink.

"Oh and the drink's free for the first customer," I told him, getting all flustered for nothing.

"Good," he replied, "Since I clearly can't compel you." He then turned around to look at the bunch of people around us.

I sat down too and saw who he was looking at-Vicki. Suddenly growing unsure of Damon's intentions, I cleared my throat nervously, "I thought you already had your breakfast."

"No," he said to me as he tracked Vicki's every move, "not yet."

"Damon," I quickly said, "you don't have to do this."

I was surprised by my own behaviour. When I had watched the show I had been a huge fan of the badass Damon, who had killed humans to drink their blood, and had spent more time than considered healthy on hating Elena for trying to change him.

But now that this was actually real and not a TV show, I didn't want Damon to hurt anybody, especially not Vicki because I knew how wrecked Jeremy would be. I wasn't trying to get Damon to change himself, I was just trying to stop innocent people from getting caught in the cross fires. Was that such a bad thing to do?

"Do what?" I noticed that Damon's attitude seemed colder towards me than it had before, "If you haven't noticed, I'm a vampire and drinking human blood is what I'm supposed to do."

"You don't _have _to do it, Damon," I told him, swallowing the lump rising in my throat. I didn't know why but I had a really bad feeling about this. "You could feed on blood bags."

"And why would I do that when I could just drink fresh human blood instead," Damon's mood had immediately changed from relaxed and light to tensed and serious in mere seconds.

"Because it would be a lot better than hurting these people, you know that," I told him pointing to all the people sitting in the Grill.

"Do I?" Damon asked, the veins under his eyes popping out. He quickly got out of the chair and before I could even realise what had happened, he stood behind Vicki and snapped her neck.

* * *

A/N: I'm already working on the next chapter. So excited about where this story is going to lead next.


End file.
